Though I Don't Believe In Love
by SaKuRa-cHaN41
Summary: Mikan a famous model. Natsume, leader of the band named G.A Boys a.k.a Gakuen Alice Boys. They meet, they fight and they hate each other but can love blossom between them if all boys like Mikan? NatsumiXMikan


~ Hey! Thank you for dropping by in this story named "**Though I Don't Believe In Love"**. I hope you all enjoy reading this. And please be nice guys because this is the first time I've written a Gakuen Alice fanfiction.

And one more thing if ever you have watched "Fugitive Plan B" you will notice that the title of this story is the same title as one of their songs. I've got inspired by this music so that's why I named it after. And if you have time please listen to that song because it's nice.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

**. x . o . x . o .**

**Though I Don't Believe In Love**

**. x . o . x . o .**

Chapter 1

"Stand straight Sakura-san that's it. Perfect! Magnificent!" the photographer said as he was taking pictures of me. Mikan Sakura a famous model around the world.

"Alright, let's call this a day already guys," the photographer said. And the staffs are now getting ready to go home.

"Thank you everyone. You all did a great job," I said with a bow. Some said, "thank you" and others said, "You too did a great job" with a bow too.

I walked to my dressing room where Hotaru was waiting for me. And oh before I forget Hotaru too is a famous model around the world.

"Hoootaruuu!" I exclaimed while going to hug her when….

BAKA! BAKA!

She shoot her baka gun to me. I was now on the floor unconscious.

Few minutes later…

"Ouch," as I touch my head. I looked at Hotaru and said, "You're so mean. Your best friend just wants to hug you!"

Hotaru rolled her eyes and said, "I don't want a baka like you will hug me. Get change already so that we can meet the G.A Boys."

"But do we have to?" I asked and started to change.

Hotaru sighed. "You already agreed to your Mom that you will accompany them, remember?" she said.

_FLASHBACK…_

"_Mikan-chan!" I heard my mom Yuka Sakura, the president of the Sakura Fashion House, calling me as I go down the stairs._

"_What is it Mom?"_

_Yuka smiled and asked, "Can you do me a favor?"_

_I smiled and said, "Of course."_

"_I would like you to accompany the G.A Boys for their photoshoot this Friday since you have no classes." She said with a smile on her face._

_I was dumbfounded. Did my mother just say that I'll accompany a WHAT?_

"_Mikan! Mikan!" My mother called me._

"_H-huh?" I snapped out._

"_I've been calling you million times already but you won't budge in," My mother pouted. Sometimes my mother acts like a child but I don't care because I got that childish attitude from her._

"_I'm sorry mom, but who are they mom?" I asked my mom who are those people._

_My mom now was the one who is dumbfounded. "Y-you d-don't know them?" she asked stuttering._

_I rolled my eyes and said, "I wouldn't asked you if I know them right?" I said it sarcasm was evident in my tone._

_My mom rolled her eyes, "Whatever. The G.A Boys are the famous band around the world my dear. And they're 4 in the band. And most of them are __**hot**__." Yuka chuckled as she said the word hot._

_I was shocked to hear that my mother likes them because they were __**hot**__? Just what the hell? "Mom you are too old to say that word hot. And besides what will happen if Dad hears it?" I asked._

"_Oh please Mikan, I'm not too old to say that stuff you know. And as if your Dad will hear it." she said in a matter-of-fact tone._

_I rolled my eyes and said, "Whatever and I'm not going to accompany them."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because I don't know those freaks!"_

"_Well then you will somehow know them when you accompany them. And whether you like it or not you will do it!" My mom said seriously._

"_But…" I was cut off by my mom._

"_No buts! If you don't do it you will know what would happen right?" My mom asked, an evil smile was seen in her face._

_I gulped. "Of course mom. I was just joking a while ago. I would love to accompany them." I said and fake a smile._

"_Good, then see you later Mikan." she said and left._

_END OF FLASHBACK!_

I sighed. "If only mom didn't threaten me to cut off my allowance then I wouldn't accompany them in the first place." I cried.

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "In fact you dragged me into your mess idiot so stop crying." Hotaru said icily.

I stopped crying and look at her. "But you did agree."

"I only agreed because you will treat me crab brains tonight."

I smiled knowing that Hotaru really cares for me.

**. x . o . x . o .**

**Natsume P.O.V**

"Hey Natsume, why are we here so early?" Tsubasa Ando, the president of the Ando Productions and Recording Company and the G.A Boys manager, asked. They were now at the Sakura Fashion House lobby, sitting down while waiting for someone.

"I just wanted to see that person who will accompany us first," I, Natsume Hyuuga, the leader of the band, said.

"Eh? But why?" Tsubasa was confused of Natsume sudden actions.

"Because you're always praising that person in front of us," I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh, I see. Is our Natsume jealous?" Tsubasa smirked.

I snorted. "Me? Jealous over that person? Hell no!"

"Oh, don't deny it Natsume-san. Why don't you just admit that you're jealous to that girl since I'm always praising her," Tsubasa smirked got bigger.

"In your dreams Ando and did you text her already that we're here?" I asked irritated.

"Yeah, before we arrived here," Tsubasa said.

_Wait…Did Ando just said a girl? Is he saying that the one who will accompany us in this stupid photoshoot is a girl?_ I thought.

"Wait a minute Ando, the one who will accompany us is a girl?" I asked him.

Tsubasa grinned, "Yup."

"You've got to be kidding me! Of all the people why a girl?" I shouted at him not caring if people stared at us.

"Don't worry Natsume-san that girl is not a fan of yours," Tsubasa assured him.

Uknown to them a brunette is now walking towards them.

"And who the hell is she?" I yelled.

"Ahm…Excuse me, but are you referring to me?" A brunette asked sweetly.

I looked up to see who it was and saw…

A beautiful brunette that looks like an angel. She's beautiful. No, she's gorgeous. I bet she's the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen in my entire life. Little do I know that crimson eyes met hazel orbs. And little do I know that Ando was grinning like crazy at us.

**. x . o . x . o .**

How was it? Should I continue it? Or not? Please leave a review so that I can know if I should continue this story or not.

You'll Be Blessed.


End file.
